Inevitable
by Resounding Echo
Summary: Wealth brings happiness, prestige, power, respect, and much, much more. Without it, one would be nothing more than a commoner. With the Li Corporations on the verge of bankruptcy, Li Syaoran is burdened with the task of rebuilding Li Corp. -SxS & AU-


**A/N:** Remaking this story. I didn't like how rushed the beginning was. I think it's a good story, but really, it's to your digression. I don't know… I sort of wrote it on the spur of the moment. I really don't know what's going to happen in this fic, so the ending will be a surprise to you as well as a surprise to me. Please enjoy (: Reviews greatly appreciated no matter how small. A simple "nice story" or something would make me feel motivated to keep writing, so if you like it, I implore you to please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way, shape, or form. CLAMP owns it all and I am envious.

**Title:**** Inevitable**

**Summary:** Desired because of the many privileges that come with it, wealth brings happiness, prestige, power, respect, and much, much more. Without it, one would be nothing more than a commoner. With the Li Corporations barely making enough money to break even, Li Syaoran is burdened with the task of marrying someone whose family's influence was great enough for him to be able to rebuild the once almighty Li Empire and make his family the elite of China's elites. The girls whom he seem to have affections for both have a dark past. Will Syaoran add on to their agony, or help them forgive, forget, and move on with their lives? And will they be able to provide him with the money he needs?

* * *

-

**Chapter 1 ; Start of Something New**

"_You have been blessed. But sometimes, a blessing can be a curse." a soft, regal voice stated._

"_How can a blessing be a curse?" questioned a little boy with unruly brown hair, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Isn't a blessing a good thing? And a curse a bad thing?"_

_A beautiful woman with hair darker than a winter night's sky looked down at the little boy and frowned. _

"_You'll grow up to understand what I mean." she replied softly._

"_But… why me? Why not someone else?"_

_The woman got up and walked towards the window watching the rain fall. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_In life, there are no coincidences, only _inevitability."

* * *

Large dark eyes sprang open, its owner sitting up gasping for air. The figure that lay next to him stirred, but did not wake. He slowly got up. His movement was slow and stealthy, as though he has done this countless times before.

Looking around the room, he spotted his clothes which he had carelessly thrown off in the midst of the passion that took place just hours earlier. He approached his pile of clothes and picked up an unfamiliar triangular piece of silk and lace. Wrinkling his nose in annoyance yet inwardly smiling at the memory of the figure that this scrap of silk had clad earlier, he threw the garment over his shoulder and picked up his shirt. Smirking to himself, he lazily started to button up his shirt.

It wasn't as though he didn't believe in saving himself for his "true love." He had just given up all hope that she would one day appear. It had been one year since he had come of age; one year since he had been sleeping around with various women trying to find the one; one year since his plan had backfired, forcing him to live his destitute life. And, quite frankly, time was running out.

He walked towards the magnificent oak bed and looked down upon the silhouette of the female that lay sleeping beneath the silken sheets. He sighed tired and his hand traced the side of her cheek. He had been so sure that she was the one that would have broken the curse, the one that would have saved him, the one that would help him reestablish- He stopped in his trail of thought. He was getting ahead of himself. He met the girl yesterday. He groaned inwardly. There was nothing that ensured she was the one, just his intuition.

He shrugged nonchalantly. Women were nothing more than decoration, toys of pleasure. They had no purpose for existence other than pleasing him, and those like him. They were worthless to him. Oh, he knew how to seduce women. It was his specialty. His actions bore no attachment to his conscience. He did what he pleased, and never regretted his actions- except for that _one _mistake that cost him everything.

His hand turned into a tightly clenched fist. He had been so close, and a simple, silly, _stupid_ mistake had cost him so much. The _one_ time something mattered, and he messed it up. In one, simple action, all that he worked for, _strived for_, disappeared. His work of _years_ disappeared before him in a flash. Blood sprang from fist because of the pressure he exerted.

_Well_, he thought, _it won't happen again_. Next time, he'll make sure nothing gets in his way.

* * *

Syaoran walked down the street of the shopping center quietly. It was unlikely that he would find anyone who would be rich enough to help him here in this mediocre building where the_ commoners_ shopped, but at least he didn't have to watch the disgusting rich brats drop hundreds of dollars on a single shirt.

He closed his eyes sighing. Was it really necessary to 'rebuild' the precious Li Corporations? Was it really nec-

**CRASH!**

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!"

Syaoran looked up feeling dazed. He eyed the girl who ran into him and his eyes slightly widened. In front of him knelt a pretty girl with long, black hair and bright, vermillion colored eyes. Her brows were wrinkled with worry at the sight of the man she just knocked over and dumped her coffee on.

"God I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me I should've been paying attention to wear I was going. Man, I ruined your shirt too. Shit," she rambled.

"Uhh…" Syaoran was too surprised to think.

"Oh God don't tell me I made you hit your head that hard. God I'm such a klutz." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

At the sight of the tears, Syaoran seemed to regained his consciousness. "Uh no, sorry. You just sort of surprised me."

Syaoran slowly got up. _Damn_, he thought. _This was a new shirt, too._

"I'm really sorry for ruining your shirt. Here, my apartment isn't too far from here. We can go and I can wash it for you. It's the least I can do after knocking you over and spilling coffee on you," she offered.

"Uhhh," the wheels in Syaoran's head started to turn. If he came home now, his mother might see, and blow a fuse seeing how he had ruined his shirt. He grimaced at the reaction his mother would give. He wouldn't mind seeing this girl more. She was extremely pretty. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like that."

She gave a smile. "Great!"

"Hey are you hungry? Seeing how it's getting pretty late, it's almost time for dinner. Would you like to eat dinner with me?" the pretty Chinese girl asked.

They were inside her apartment, which was clean, but with a homey looked to it.

He turned towards her, smiled, and nodded.

She immediately blushed and turned her back towards him, too embarrassed to face him without a shirt.

Syaoran walked around the room, and spotted a little table with pictures adorning it. He looked at the pictures on her table. There was a picture of her looking like a preschooler smiling happily with another boy with an ice cream cone in her hand. The next was of the, Syaoran guessed, same two in elementary school, and another of them in high school.

Noises from the kitchen shook him out of his reverie.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Syaoran looked up in surprised.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry it's just, we never properly introduced ourselves. Oh, and here's your shirt. I'm so sorry about the coffee thing."

He accepted his shirt from her, and put it on. He looked back at her, and saw her smiling softly at him.

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

"I'm Meiling Rae. Pleasure to meet you, Syaoran."

"Yeah. Pleased to meet you, Meiling."

They shared a mutual smile. Syaoran turned back to look at the picture of Meiling and the boy from when they were in high school. She looked happy, much happier than she looked now. He turned to face her and her voice interrupted him before he could ask.

"His name was Saito." she smiled painfully.

"Was…?"

"He… died, I guess you could say… last year, anyways."

"I-I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." She gave him another smile. "Dinner's ready, so let's go eat?"

_Dinner… dinner… _She led him towards the dining table.

"I'm sorry it's not really fancy like something those rich people would eat," she began, scooping rice into a small bowl for him, "but-"

Syaoran stood up, eyes widening. _Shit. Dinner party. Mother's going to be pissed off as fuck._

"I-I'm sorry Meiling. I just remembered I have to be somewhere."

He ran towards the door. Pausing, he turned back.

"Thanks for the dinner, Meiling. I'm sure it tastes awesome."

He turned, and ran towards his car, cursing at himself for forgetting the dinner party his mother had reminded him countless times about.

* * *

How could he forget? Damn it and his mother was going to be pissed off. He cringed, thinking of how she'd react if he came late.

He was going to have to go to a dinner party that night. He groaned. The chances of him finding a girl at the party was slim to none, however.

**I love you, you love me, we're a happy familyyyy with a great big hug and a kiss from me to youuu!**

Syaoran twitched. What the **hell** was that? Who changed his ring tone to… to… to_ this_? He looked at his caller ID and groaned.

"SYAORANNN WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

Again, Syaoran twitched. It was his idiot cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"I'm on my way," he replied gruffly.

"YOUR MOM IS TRYING TO KILL ME, SYAORAN. PLEASEEEEEEE!"

"I said I'm on my way!"

"Aunt Yelan! Please! Noooooo-"

"Xiao Lang Li where in God's name are you?"

"M-m-mother! I'm on my way!"

_Shit_, he thought. _Mother's not going to let this slide._

"Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get us into this party?" she barked. "Get here _now_ if you want to live."

"Y-yes, Mother."

"And this time, I expect results."

"Yes, Mother."

He groaned. How was he going to get a girl _this_ time?

"Yo, Syaoran?"

The voice on the phone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"How are you going to get the girl this time?"

Silence responded to the question.

"I don't know."

"Your mom is gonna be hella pissed, man."

"I know."

"And my father's company can't help you much longer…"

"I know."

"And soon you'll never go to another of these social functions if Li Corps doesn't start making money…"

"God damn it,_ I know_!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I… don't know."

"You need a new plan."

"W-what?"

"Hurry up here, man. I can practically see your mom breathe out fire. Hurry the fuck up and I'll help you."

On the other line, Eriol's glasses sparkled. Anyone who saw him in his state would've ran off screaming about a psychotic freak standing outside the women's bathroom laughing maniacally.

* * *

"You're gonna be the sensitive man now."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. He was gonna be _what_?

"You know! Girls always love the sensitive guys, right?"

"Eriol, you've been watching way too many chick flicks."

"C'mon just think about it. So far you've been playing the sexy, super cool bachelor. But! Everyone knows the sexy, super cool bachelor is a man hoe! Now _sensitive_ guys. Who can resist one?"

_**BAM!**_

"Eriol, you're fucking gay, man. Sexy, super cool bachelor? _Man hoe_? God you probably dream of me naked."

"Every day, big boy."

_**BAM!**_

"Oh fuck. God okay, sorry. But seriously think about it. It'll work, man! I swear!"

Syaoran paused. _Sensitive man?_, he thought. _Hmm it might just work…_

He'll try a new, different tactic. He'll play the sensitive boy, instead of his usual charming, sexy man. Yeah, that'd work. Girls liked sensitive guys, right?

"God fuck it, Eriol. I think this may be the best idea you've ever gotten."

"I know, I'm a genius. GO ME!"

_Fucking idiot_, Syaoran thought. He walked away from a comical dancing Eriol.

Inside of one of Hong Kong's most expensive and high class hotels were Japan's elite. Tonight was to commemorate the successful merger of the Takashi family with the Mihara family. Their children, Yamazaki and Chiharu, were engaged, and with the engagement, the two families decided to merge their businesses.

Friends, family, business clients, and the top of China's social circle were inside mingling together. It was a chance to show off their riches, and who could possibly give that chance up?

Syaoran stood in the corner of the room observing. Who was he going to target? It had to be someone rich, but also extremely beautiful. He can't just marry an ugly old hag, now can he?

But… The girl from earlier that day popped into Syaoran's head. _I wonder what she's doing right now… Damn, I bet her cooking would've been delicious._

Syaoran shook his head. It was obvious that she wasn't rich. He couldn't, shouldn't, further his relationship with her seeing as how she would serve no point in his life. Besides, her boyfriend died pretty recently. No, she and he weren't meant to be.

He reverted his attention back to the party. He looked around and scowled at the rich people he saw before him. They were so obnoxious, so damn arrogant and cocky. And he was supposed to marry one of their daughters?!

From his corner, he spied a pretty woman with long, dark hair and porcelain skin. Next to her stood an exotic girl with shoulder length auburn hair and golden skin. It wasn't often you would see someone _not_ Asian at these social gatherings.

The young woman looked up, and what Syaoran saw startled him. Brilliant green eyes, the color of jade, sparkled back at him. The lady gave Syaoran a brief smile, and turned her attention back to her friend.

It was obvious the girl was rich. She _was_ at one of Japan's elites' social gatherings. And she was gorgeous. And _foreign_. She wouldn't know who he was, wouldn't know about his family's money troubles. She was the answer to his dilemma.

Syaoran licked his lips and smiled. Who was this foreigner? He moved from his corner. He was going to find out.

* * *

-

**A/N:** Ehhh I apologize if this chapter was boring. I felt like I had to go deep into details to get it out of the way. :\ This story is an experiment. I want to try on that character development and all that and see how good the story becomes. : Bear with me for a little bit. I'll try to spice things up. :D

As cliché as this is, I just have to say it. Read and review, please. D: I admit it, I'm addicted to reading reviews. My _only_ motivation for writing is the reviews I get. The more I get, the more motivated I become. (Mainly because I want to keep getting and reading reviews… LOL)

As for my other story, In The Shadows (a Harry Potter thing), I will be alternating between this and that. It's summertime, I've neglected my writing, and I suppose that's why my work suck ass lately. No wonder I haven't been getting A's on my essays. I've neglected practicing. TT So, I will work hard, try to stay dedicated, and maybe finally **finish** a story (or two). Wish me luck :D

Much love,

Resounding Echo


End file.
